


See no evil

by MartyMiaMatt



Series: I would hurt a fly [1]
Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Non-graphic depiction of violence, canonical emotional abuse, non-graphic depiction of incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: Una delle sue mani era posata sul suo collo; ma quasi distrattamente, senza stringere.Kevin la fissò, senza una parola. I suoi occhi neri sembravano avere assorbito al loro interno ogni traccia di luce nella camera.“Kev …?”Eva mosse le labbra, ma il suono ne uscì a malapena. Kev. Non lo aveva più chiamato in quel modo da molti anni.“Chiudi gli occhi.”Erano le prime parole che le rivolgeva da quando era entrato. Un istante dopo non fu nemmeno certa di averle udite realmente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "We need to talk about Kevin" è un film dai temi cupi e sgradevoli e con un'atmosfera claustrofobica.  
> Ho cercato di dare un'interpretazione personale della storia e della relazione tra Eva e Kevin, restando allo stesso tempo il più fedele possibile alla fonte originale.  
> Questa fanfiction non include rappresentazioni esplicite di violenza, ma contiene elementi di manipolazione emotiva e incesto. Procedete con cautela.  
> Marty

**See no evil**

**I.**  
Non fu un rumore a svegliarla, ma al contrario, fu il silenzio.  
Eva aprì gli occhi e attorno a lei la stanza era buia.  
Sul lato sinistro del letto, a diversi centimetri da lei, percepì con la coda dell’occhio la figura addormentata di Frank; ma curiosamente le parve di non sentirlo emettere alcun suono, nemmeno il suo consueto russare sommesso.  
Silenzio. E una sensazione di paralisi, un peso sul corpo che le impediva di muoversi.  
Un fiato tiepido sulle sue labbra, e quando Eva spostò lo sguardo dritto verso il soffitto – esitando, come da bambina quando aveva paura di sbirciare oltre il lembo del lenzuolo tirato sulla testa – distinse nel buio le fattezze del viso di Kevin.  
Era lui che la bloccava. Kevin era scivolato nella stanza e si era arrampicato sul letto. Ora gravava su di lei con il peso del proprio corpo, sfiorandola attraverso la barriera della coperta di cotone.  
Una delle sue mani era posata sul suo collo; ma quasi distrattamente, senza stringere.  
Kevin la fissò, senza una parola. I suoi occhi neri sembravano avere assorbito al loro interno ogni traccia di luce nella camera.  
“Kev …?”  
Eva mosse le labbra, ma il suono ne uscì a malapena. Kev. Non lo aveva più chiamato in quel modo da molti anni.  
Il volto di suo figlio rimase privo di espressione, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate. Kevin scosse appena la testa, piano, e una delle sue mani risalì dalla gola di Eva fino a coprirle la bocca con il palmo.  
Un avvertimento. Il respiro di Eva accelerò - frenetico scambio d’aria attraverso le narici.  
Kevin era sopra di lei, attorno a lei. Indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte che usava come pigiama e le sue gambe erano nude. Le cosce leggermente divaricate, le sue ginocchia piantate all’altezza dei fianchi di Eva. Gli avambracci appoggiati ai lati della sua testa.  
Era in gabbia sotto il suo corpo, il suo corpo snello e acerbo di adolescente, così simile al proprio: fatto di ossa aguzze e sporgenti e muscoli d’acciaio, guizzanti sotto la pelle. Braccia e gambe lunghe e forti. Era già diventato più alto di lei.  
La mano libera di Kevin era sul cuscino.  
Eva avvertì qualcosa sfiorarle la tempia, un gesto che avrebbe potuto essere una carezza.  
Fu allora che si accorse che quel contatto contro la sua pelle non era di una mano nuda; era un oggetto freddo e metallico, dalla superficie smussata. Pesante.  
Non un coltello … no. Un martello. Forse preso dalla scatola degli attrezzi che Frank aveva lasciato in giro per casa per diversi giorni prima di riporla in garage.  
Un martello che suo figlio stava tenendo puntato contro la sua testa, con la stessa concentrata attenzione con cui aveva maneggiato la mazza da golf e spedito la pallina nella buca al primo tentativo.  
Il panico le esplose nel petto come una marea improvvisa, una scarica di urgenza che spedì alle sue braccia e alle sue gambe l’impulso di reagire. Scattare, divincolarsi, spingerlo via. Richiamare il fiato in gola per urlare e svegliare Frank. Ma la sua lingua rimase muta e il suo corpo restò insensibile. Congelato.  
Continuò a fissare Kevin, sbalordita, impotente. Le sue labbra tremavano e i suoi denti erano digrignati sotto il palmo della mano che lui le premeva ancora sulla bocca.  
Con un movimento del polso lieve e preciso, suo figlio fece oscillare delicatamente il martello vicino al suo viso. L’estremità di ferro la accarezzò dalla tempia lungo la mascella, premendo di piatto sulla sua guancia.  
Attraverso la pelle le sembrava di sentirne il sapore metallico. Immaginò l’impatto del martello contro i denti e sulla carne molle delle gengive e della lingua.  
Eva pensò a Celia, pensò ai libri che non aveva ancora letto e scritto, pensò a una macchia cremisi che si allargava sulla tovaglia candida in un ristorante durante una cena disastrosa.  
Inspirò violentemente l’aria senza rilasciarla.  
Kevin la guardava: senza un’emozione riconoscibile e senza sorridere.  
Poi – di colpo – la pressione venne allentata. Eva percepì il tonfo attutito del martello che veniva posato sul cuscino, vicino a lei ma non più sul punto di colpirla. Kevin ritrasse la mano con cui la soffocava.  
Mosse il bacino e si chinò su di lei, sorreggendosi sui gomiti. I loro volti speculari, a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro.  
Kevin passò la lingua sulle proprie labbra socchiuse.  
_“Chiudi gli occhi.”_  
Erano le prime parole che le rivolgeva da quando era entrato. Un istante dopo non fu nemmeno certa di averle udite realmente.  
Eva serrò le palpebre. Provò un sussulto come se fosse sul punto di piangere, ma le sue ciglia rimasero asciutte.  
Buio. Non era poi tanto diverso, avere gli occhi aperti o chiusi.  
Una guancia di Kevin accarezzò la sua: un lampo della pelle soffice del suo viso, tiepida e liscia, ancora quasi infantile.  
Le labbra di Kevin – umide e semiaperte – si posarono sulle sue.  
Eva era paralizzata. La sua bocca era serrata.  
Sentì il respiro vibrare nella gola di Kevin, basso e veloce.  
Con la punta della lingua, Kevin le fece schiudere leggermente la bocca. Le accarezzò il labbro inferiore, graffiandolo con i denti. Non abbastanza forte per essere un morso, né un vero bacio.  
Avrebbe potuto essere soltanto la sua immaginazione.

  
Eva continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi, e quando li riaprì la camera da letto era inondata dalle strisce di luce solare che filtravano attraverso le tapparelle.  
Si voltò di scatto verso sinistra. Suo marito era ancora pacificamente addormentato, sdraiato su un fianco e dandole la schiena, nell’identica posizione in cui si era addormentato. Adesso il familiare ronzio del suo respiro era perfettamente udibile.  
Con la gola secca, Eva si tirò lentamente a sedere. Un velo di sudore le aveva appiccicato all’addome e alle spalle la maglia del pigiama di seta azzurro chiaro.  
Si guardò attorno. Il lembo di lenzuolo che aveva addosso era scivolato via dal suo corpo e ammassato attorno ai polpacci; la sua parte di coperta era stata calciata ai piedi del letto.  
Non significava molto. Il suo sonno era leggero e agitato da molto tempo: poteva facilmente essere stata lei stessa a spostarli mentre dormiva.  
Cercando di non disturbare Frank, con rapidi gesti secchi sollevò il lenzuolo e la coperta e tastò con le mani aperte tra le pieghe. Nessuna traccia del martello, né di qualunque altra cosa che fosse fuori posto.  
Una nausea acida le annodò lo stomaco e le riempì la gola e il palato.  
Posò i piedi scalzi sul pavimento. Le piastrelle fredde furono un’ulteriore sensazione sgradevole, ma contrasse la mascella e scivolò fuori dal letto.  
Esitò. Sapeva che era stupido, sapeva che era inutile, ma si inginocchiò comunque a sbirciare nello spazio sotto il letto.  
Anche lì, non trovò altro che il pavimento ricoperto da un sottile strato di polvere.  
Si rimise in piedi. Gettò uno sguardo verso la porta della camera. Lentamente, mise un piede davanti all’altro e con un passo meccanico percorse lo spazio che la separava da essa.  
La trovò chiusa, ma non a chiave.  
Nulla di insolito. Così l’avevano lasciata la sera precedente, così facevano tutte le sere prima di dormire. L’accostavano per avere un po’ di privacy, ma non era mai davvero chiusa, perché se i ragazzi avevano bisogno …  
Eva aprì di scatto la porta sul corridoio deserto.

In piedi davanti alla porta della camera di Kevin, in pigiama e a piedi nudi all’alba di una domenica mattina, Eva rifiutò di chiedersi che cosa stesse facendo. Con la mano posata sulla maniglia, ascoltò il pulsare del sangue nelle tempie finché il rumore non iniziò a fondersi con il ticchettio dell’orologio appeso a una delle pareti.  
Si morse la lingua.  
Molto lentamente, aprì la porta di uno spiraglio. Contro il parere di Frank, che riteneva fosse importante concedere a loro figlio un po’ di autonomia, Eva aveva sequestrato la chiave di Kevin e gli aveva impedito di chiudersi dentro. Aveva usato la motivazione che poteva essere pericoloso in caso di emergenza.  
Kevin non aveva protestato, ma le aveva rapidamente fatto rimpiangere quella decisione.  
Anche nella sua camera non c’era altro che silenzio. Non varcò la soglia, ma si azzardò ad aprire un po’ di più la porta. Un fruscio un po’ più forte la fece trasalire: ma non accadde nulla.  
Kevin era nel proprio letto. La sua sagoma giaceva sdraiata sulla schiena in maniera scomposta, con un braccio che pendeva oltre il bordo del materasso e le ginocchia ripiegate da una parte. Il bianco del cuscino pareva scintillare, asettico e beffardo, in contrasto con i suoi capelli scuri.  
Dormiva, dormiva davvero, e non si mosse nemmeno quando Eva entrò nella stanza e fece un passo verso di lui.  
Il volto di suo figlio era calmo e rilassato. Un eccezionale momento di vulnerabilità in cui non indossava nessuna delle sue maschere, in cui non stava macchinando nessuna delle sue provocazioni.  
In quel momento, avrebbe potuto davvero essere innocente.  
Quello che era accaduto avrebbe potuto davvero essere soltanto un incubo creato dalla sua mente esausta.  
Eva arretrò con passi incerti e si precipitò in bagno.

Mentre Frank veniva svegliato da Celia e i due si mettevano a rincorrersi per la casa, gridando e ridendo con voci squillanti, Eva si aggrappò alla ceramica del lavabo. Vomitò violentemente fiotti di saliva acida, tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco vuoto.  
Poi sedette sul pavimento, con la schiena premuta contro la porta, e pianse senza singhiozzi.

“Che cos’è questo, mamma?”  
Kevin si voltò verso di lei con un’aria di deliberata ingenuità, una scatolina di cartone bianca nel palmo della mano.  
Eva alzò con uno scatto la testa e strappò la confezione di sonniferi dalla sua presa.  
“Nulla che ti riguardi”, rispose seccamente, gettandola nella borsa.  
Suo figlio – t-shirt a righe blu e rosse di due taglie troppo stretta e uno sbafo rosso di marmellata su una guancia – la guardò dritto negli occhi per un lungo istante.  
E sorrise.

 

 **II.**  
Una camera da letto più angusta di quella in cui aveva vissuto per anni. La sveglia digitale sul comodino che segnava le 3:26; ma Eva non dormiva.  
Stava seduta nel centro di un letto singolo che era comunque troppo grande per lei, con le ginocchia piegate contro il petto.  
Vestiti sparsi in ogni angolo del pavimento. Due piatti ancora sporchi di residui di cibo. Le tapparelle abbassate e le tende tirate per impedire al mondo esterno di far sentire la sua presenza. C’era stato un tempo in cui aveva tenuto all’ordine e alla pulizia, all’idea di tenere ogni cosa sotto controllo.  
Sul comodino, accanto all’orologio, una bottiglia vuota di vino rosso, quello scadente del supermercato. Non aveva mai ricominciato a comprare nulla di meglio, nemmeno quando avrebbe potuto permetterselo. Vicino alla bottiglia, un bicchiere di vetro scheggiato dal fondo viscoso di sporcizia.  
Erano trascorsi trentaquattro giorni da quando Kevin era tornato.  
Trentaquattro. Ne aveva tenuto il conto, come quei prigionieri che disegnavano le tacche sui muri delle loro celle. Soltanto che il suo non era un conto alla rovescia, non c’era alcuna data di liberazione per lei da aspettare. La sua era una pena da scontare per tutta l’eternità, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
Un rumore fuori dalla porta. Eva tese la schiena, allungò il collo, rimase immobile. Un fruscio di passi sulla moquette.  
Si morse la lingua e trattenne il fiato. Non si accorse di dondolare piano il busto avanti e indietro.  
I passi si spostarono per qualche secondo davanti alla sua porta, poi il silenzio.  
Infine si allontanarono, diretti verso la fine del corridoio e giù per la scala.  
Le regole erano cambiate, rispetto al tempo in cui lei e Kevin – e Frank e Celia – avevano vissuto nella grande villa che lei aveva detestato.  
Adesso, in quella casa minuscola, squallida e cadente, Eva si era abituata a chiudere a chiave ogni notte la porta della sua camera. Per tutti gli anni che aveva trascorso da sola l’aveva fatto semplicemente perché voleva, per aggrapparsi all’illusoria sensazione di essere al sicuro.  
Ora, da trentaquattro giorni, non era più _sola_.

Non era mai più riuscita a dormire bene, non veramente, dopo l’episodio del martello. Dopo il massacro, dopo che Kevin era stato portato via – aveva smesso di dormire quasi del tutto.  
Per anni accanto al vino, sul comodino, avevano preso posto medicinali sempre più potenti che si erano succeduti fino a sembrarle tutti quanti efficaci quanto caramelle e caffè decaffeinato.  
In fondo ne era quasi grata. Le immagini che popolavano il suo sonno non erano più gradevoli della sua realtà.  
Non aveva mai affrontato Kevin a proposito del martello. Né quando era successo, né dopo, in occasione di uno dei loro colloqui in cui lui non faceva che metterla di fronte a un estenuante silenzio. Di tutte le domande che gli aveva fatto, quella era la sola che Eva aveva tenuto per sé.  
Quello che sapeva era che aveva ritrovato l’oggetto al suo posto, nella cassetta degli attrezzi, la mattina stessa.  
Quello che sapeva era che Kevin non aveva mai fatto riferimento all’accaduto, non aveva mai ammesso apertamente di sapere. Ma anche se lei glielo avesse chiesto, avrebbe mai confermato?  
Eva non avrebbe potuto tollerare di esporsi, dover ammettere di averlo immaginato. Non aveva voluto essere lei stessa a porgere a Kevin una simile arma.  
Quello che sapeva era che Frank non le avrebbe creduto. Si era rifiutato di vedere persino quando si era trovato di fronte all’evidenza che Kevin si masturbava facendo in modo che lei lo cogliesse nell’atto.  
Frank non avrebbe mai nemmeno voluto considerare un’accusa del genere, ancora più oltraggiosa e indimostrabile delle altre, contro il suo figlio adolescente.

Le regole erano cambiate.  
Perché lei adesso era più vecchia e più stanca, molto più logorata di quanto fosse mai stata. Aveva creduto di avere toccato il fondo molto tempo prima, ma si era sbagliata.  
Le regole erano cambiate. Perché Kevin era stato rilasciato per “buona condotta” dopo avere scontato sei anni della sua sentenza, ed era stato stabilito che tornasse a vivere con lei per facilitare il suo reinserimento sociale.  
Lei era vecchia e Kevin, ora, non era più un adolescente.  
Era un giovane di ventuno anni, e da trentaquattro giorni era di nuovo sotto il suo tetto.  
Gli aveva comprato un piccolo letto economico e l’aveva sistemato nella stanza di fronte alla sua. Piccola, polverosa, inadatta a un adulto. Kevin l’aveva presa senza lamentarsi.  
Quando era arrivato, gli aveva chiesto se c’erano cose che volesse. Libri. Film. Qualcosa per passare il tempo. Aveva finito per comprargli un laptop, di seconda mano, senza che lui lo chiedesse.  
Kevin trascorreva la maggior parte delle giornate in casa, rispettando l’imposizione della libertà vigilata. Lei andava al lavoro. Quando tornava lo trovava in salotto o nella sua stanza, al computer.  
Non aveva il permesso di uscire non accompagnato; ma Eva trovava terrificante l’idea di camminare fianco a fianco con lui in pubblico, nelle stesse strade dove era stata insultata e colpita per la scia di lutti che Kevin aveva causato. E poi dove sarebbero potuti andare? A quali _attività ricreative per rafforzare il legame tra madre e figlio_ avrebbero dovuto dedicarsi?  
Fino a quel momento era riuscita a fare in modo che la notizia del suo ritorno rimanesse abbastanza celata; ma alla fine sarebbe trapelata. Non importava che Eva avesse cambiato casa un’altra volta, che quello fosse un quartiere dove in pochi potevano ricordare una storia vecchia di sei anni. Alla fine qualcuno avrebbe riconosciuto il nome, il cognome, il viso.  
Sporadici episodi di vandalismo erano già ricominciati, a dimostrazione che la comunità non aveva realmente dimenticato il killer della Gladstone High.  
Eva attendeva il giorno in cui quelle piccole intimidazioni sarebbero diventate linciaggio. _Quando_ , non se.

Dopo la prigione Kevin non si era più lasciato ricrescere i capelli e li teneva rasati quasi a zero. Aveva preso l’abitudine di fare diverse docce ogni giorno, pulendo il proprio corpo per ore, con una cura ossessiva.  
I suoi tratti erano diventati più marcati e più duri. Era magro quasi fino all’eccesso, ma aveva perso quella sorta di elasticità, quasi di delicatezza, che aveva avuto a quindici anni.  
Restava in casa e mangiava il cibo che lei gli comprava. Non la provocava, non la scherniva. Non le parlava quasi per niente da quando era tornato.  
Non aveva fatto nulla, _nulla_ che fosse degno di nota.  
Alcune notti, ma non sempre, Eva lo sentiva camminare avanti e indietro davanti alla porta della propria camera.

Eva scese i gradini scricchiolanti di legno che dal piano di sopra conducevano alla cucina.  
Il sole inondava la stanza. Fuori era una giornata di tarda primavera, tiepida e splendente.  
Kevin era seduto al piccolo tavolo. Con un’unghia grattava l’impronta circolare lasciata da una tazza di caffè.  
La sentì arrivare e sollevò la testa. La guardò.  
Eva pensò a Celia, la sua piccola Celia, seduta al tavolo di un’altra cucina mentre giocava con una benda sull’occhio sinistro.  
Un’altra esistenza. E una vittima sacrificale che lei stessa aveva accompagnato all’altare invece di salvarla.  
Le sue ginocchia divennero di piombo mentre lui si alzava e spingeva indietro la sedia.  
Eva restò in piedi, le braccia abbandonate rigidamente lungo i fianchi.  
Non aveva provato ad abbracciarlo quando era andata a prenderlo la mattina del rilascio. Nemmeno lui si era mosso per farlo.  
Kevin fu di fronte a lei; Eva osservò il suo viso. Le sue guancie scavate. Le occhiaie bluastre attorno ai suoi occhi neri e senza fondo. Le sue labbra piene, non più incurvate verso l’alto nel sorriso di trionfo con cui si era preso gioco di lei infinite volte.  
Kevin mosse un passo verso di lei e socchiuse le labbra. Il suo respiro vicino alla faccia di Eva, il generico profumo di menta di un dentifricio qualsiasi.  
Non la toccò, ma era così vicino che avrebbe potuto farlo.  
“Hai dormito bene … ” disse, inclinando la testa da un lato, “... mamma?”

_After all the dust is settled_  
_We can settle down_  
_Just the two of us forever_  
_No one else around_

_No one else around_

**“Too late to say goodbye” – Cage the Elephant**

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Sebbene scriva da anni, questa è la prima volta che pubblico uno dei miei racconti, originale o fanfiction.  
> Da quando ho visto il film "We need to talk about Kevin" (in italiano, "... E adesso parliamo di Kevin") ne sono rimasta affascinata e praticamente ossessionata. Sono riuscita a vincere la mia pigrizia e le mie esitazioni e ho scritto di getto questa fic in un paio di giorni. So che il fandom per questo film è praticamente inesistente, ma spero che possa interessare almeno a qualcuno e che mi facciate sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Marty


End file.
